North Wind (The Legend of the North Wind)
The North Wind (with his human alias Athanasius) is a major antagonist of the 1992 animated Basque-Spanish film, The Legend of the North Wind, its animated series of the same name, and its sequel The Return of the North Wind. He is a mythical entity who puts a spell on Athanasius (another antagonist who tries to get rid of the whale population as the children Ane, Elliot, and Watuna must defeat to achieve his purpose. Originally, he was voiced by Kepa Cueto in the Basque language version, and Gonzalo Durán in the Spanish version. However, in the English dub, he is voiced by Terrence Scammell in the first film and the sequel. Personality The North Wind is very despicable and hateful towards the protagonists of the film Ane and Elliot, the Mi'kmaq chief's son Watuna, along with Balli the whale and the whales at the Great Bay of Whales protected by the Mi'kmaq pact, and the descendants of the Mi'kmaqs and Basque whalers using his cryokinetic powers. The North Wind is notorious after being freed from the pot, so he uses his cryokinetic powers to freeze the town of Newfoundland in Canada. Also, one of his most diabolical and loathsome plans is when he has a pirate named Barnaby to aid him on his quest to prevent the children from interfering with him. Physical Appearance As Athanasius' avatar, the North Wind has white skin which has a resemblance to an Inuit's coat and has light blue eyes without pupils. Biography Backstory In one of the flashbacks, the legend says that the great forces of nature Earth, Wind, Fire and Water lived in harmony until the North Wind caused massive damage with cold and hardship in Newfoundland as the two groups of people: the Basque whalers of the San Juan and the Mi'kmaq Indians of Newfoundland by the Great Bay of Whales, joined with the other forces of nature (such as the Sea) and trapped the glacial North Wind in the Sacred Vase. Forming a pact between the Basque Whalers and the Mi'kmaqs, the plan was to prevent the North Wind from ever escaping from the Sacred Vase. ''The Legend of the North Wind'' Released from the Sacred Vase by a notorious person named Athanasius on the San Juan ship, the North Wind begins to gain mythical powers to become stronger, thanks to the effort shared by the Basque whalers and the Mi'kmaq natives who were the main cause of freeing him as he makes a plan to wipe out the whale population in Newfoundland, thus causing massive damage to the balance of power and began spreading a massive ice storm and hardship across Newfoundland. By freeing the North Wind, Athanasius is put under a spell as his avatar. After Ane and Elliot discovered what has happened, they get assisted by a Mi'kmaq child named Watuna (the son of the Mi'kmaq Chief), in which he tells him to find a way to seal the powers of the powerful North Wind. Because Ane and Elliot are the only children under the care of Martin and Captain Galar, the North Wind (controlling Athanasius) has an assistant named "Barnaby" (in the original version "Bakailu"), a pirate and a major antagonist of the film to aide him on his quest and prevent the children from capturing him to save the town of Newfoundland. With the help of the Sea (one of the forces of nature), the children (along with the help of the Basque whalers of the San Juan and the Mi'kmaq Indians) are asked to find ways to defeat the North Wind by joining the forces of nature and trapping him in the Sacred Vase. Trapped in the Sacred Vase again, Athanasius, a greedy and ambitious man was ruthless towards the balance of nature and foolishly attempts to open the Sacred Vase to free the powerful North Wind. Ane, Elliot (descendants of the whalers), and Watuna (son of the Mi'kmaq Chief) were able to defeat Athanasius from freeing the North Wind inside the Sacred Vase by foiling his plans, which results Athanasius held captive with the Mi'kmaqs as the three keepers of the pacts set sail to leave Newfoundland. With Athanasius imprisoned for his foolish attempts to free the powerful North Wind, the whale population protected by the Mi'kmaq pact is saved from the notorious Athanasius as the Sacred Vase (which contains the North Wind trapped inside) is placed on the totem pole by the site of the Mi'kmaq pact. ''The Return of the North Wind'' The North Wind makes a reappearance as the main antagonist of the sequel. In the intro flashback, the narrator says that Athanasius tried to free the North Wind, but was stopped by Watuna (son of the Mi'kmaq Chief) and Ane and Elliot (the children of the Basque whalers of the San Juan). At the beginning of the film, Athanasius then escapes the tepee where he was imprisoned as two Mi'kmaq guards do not notice him as he escapes from the tepee after scaring a harmless bear cub (the same bear that Watuna is afraid of in the first film) that finds him in his tepee. Athanasius then steals the Sacred Vase behind the totem pole. Athanasius then sees the bear cub eating honey as Athanasius threatens him to stop bothering him by kicking him, shooing him away. This started waking up the Mi'kmaqs, who notice Athanasius stole the Sacred Vase by the totem pole. Suddenly, the Mi'kmaqs make a plan to capture him and stop him from freeing the North Wind, since the North Wind causes massive damage to the balance of nature. Having escaped from the angry Mi'kmaq Indians, Athanasius disguises himself as one of the Mi'kmaqs to avoid getting captured as he frees the North Wind by using his magical flute, thus opening the Sacred Vase and the North Wind is freed again. With the powers of the North Wind, Athanasius lands in a cavern and looks at his reflection that he is really the North Wind after being put under a spell. Now under the spell of the North Wind, Athanasius decides to find the inheritors of the pacts as he hides the Sacred Vase in the cavern. With Ane and Eliot in bed, the Sea tells Ane and Elliot that the North Wind has been stronger and has escaped from his vase the second time. She then tells the two that the North Wind's major weakness is fire, which is the only way to destroy the North wind. The fire also must not be extinguished or the eternal ice will not be melted. Refusing to extinguish their fire in bed at nighttime, Martin then becomes the North Wind after refusing to extinguish the fire that is required to destroy the North Wind as the two escape to seek for help. Ane and Elliot decide to find massive fire that is required to destroy the North Wind by arriving to the site of the Mi'kmaq tribe as the two children survive the ambush. Cornered by the North Wind, Watuna confronts him with a burning torch as he tells Ane and Elliot to stay inside their tent before the North Wind attacks again. Inside the tent, Watuna discusses with Ane and Elliot that only a massive amount of fire can destroy the North Wind as none of them can get any help, since the Sea is frozen during the incident. Later, the trio decide to think in their dreams that the Sea will come to protect the three children. Meanwhile, the Sea managed to help protect Ane, Elliot, and Watuna, assisting the trio to help defeat the powerful North Wind as the trio follow the path to help defeat him. Assisted by the Sea, the North Wind is enraged that the trio managed to escape upon seeing the sculptures of the trio in Watuna's tepee as he decides to take revenge on the trio so they would never escape from the North Wind. In another tepee, the trio decide to make more fire to destroy the North Wind as the North Wind surprises them while Ane tells him to sit with them so he could be defeated by the fire. Elliot was able to hit the oil barrel with a tomahawk so the oil can surround the North Wind to form a massive fire to defeat him. As Watuna uses the torch on the oil, a massive fire surrounds the North Wind as he manages to escape from his weakness. It is revealed that this event was actually a nightmare in Ane's dream. Back in Newfoundland in the morning, the North Wind does a surprise attack by freezing Martin. The North Wind suddenly kidnaps Watuna while on the roof, while Watuna tries to escape from him, but was unable to. With Watuna captured, the North Wind casts a spell on him that captures one of his feet, thus unable to escape. Meanwhile, Ane and Elliot, with the assistance of Barnaby the Pirate (the former antagonist), arrive in the cave near the cliffs where Watuna was captured by the North Wind, with help from the Sea who was frozen after telling Ane and Elliot to avoid trusting the North Wind by not believing in his lies and to be brave rescuers who can defeat him. The three finally find the Sacred Vase where the North Wind use to be trapped in as Ane, Elliot, and Barnaby confront the North Wind as he brings Elliot to the part where he hid the Sacred Vase in which he wants it to be destroyed to undo the icy spell, despite the Sea's warnings. Elliot then takes the Sacred Vase and throws it to Ane to prevent it from being smashed, which is actually a lie as Barnaby hands out a bottle of lava as Watuna was able to throw it into an oily wreckage. The plan worked successfully; the North Wind is finally surrounded by fire as Elliot tells Anne to throw the Sacred Vase in the fire so the North Wind and the Sacred Vase will be destroyed forever. The North Wind is finally defeated, alongside Athanasius, leaving the Sacred Vase in the cave near the cliff. With the North Wind defeated, the icy spell was broken, thus freeing the town of Newfoundland and the Sea from the icy spell. Gallery Athanasius Pot.png|Athanasius stealing the Sacred Vase that is placed on the totem pole by the Mi'kmaq pact. Trivia *In the sequel The Return of the North Wind, the part where the North Wind traps Watuna is very similar to the part where Jafar traps Jasmine in the in the Disney version of Aladdin. However, there are two differences. Watuna is trapped in an icy gauntlet while Jasmine is trapped in a powerful hourglass. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Traitor Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Possessor Category:Oppressors Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Category:Arrogant Category:God Wannabe Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Polluters Category:Power Hungry Category:Cataclysm Category:Misanthropes Category:Imprisoned Category:Noncorporeal Category:Elderly Category:Force of Nature Category:Greedy Category:Dimwits Category:Magic Category:The Heavy Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Rogues Category:Gaolers Category:Dark Forms Category:Kidnapper Category:Egotist Category:Pirates Category:Thief Category:Nihilists Category:Fighters Category:Immortals Category:Criminals Category:Malefactors Category:Alter-Ego Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Archenemy